Break The Mystery Spell
by Fictonstoryman88
Summary: Story about a Young boy breaking his Girlfriend spell


**Break The Mystery Spell By Ethan Gautraud.**

Part 1

The Mystery

Chapter 1

There is a boy who can go through walls. I'm him. It was my junior year in high school when it all happened. What happen shouldn't have happen! My name is Nathan Gram. I'm about 17 years old. I have blue eyes and brown straight hair. I live in Florence Kentucky. I live in a red brick two story home. I am the only child. I only have one cousin Gralen Simson. To tell you the truth I'm not a fan of math or school. I went to Florence Kentucky High School. My story goes from normal to downhill. It was my first day of junior year. I woke up at 6:30 in the morning thinking about my past. The past is like a blur. I do not know what I was seeing. Then my mom called me

"Nathan Do not want to be late for school" she yelled.

"Be right down mom" I yelled back grabbing my clothes and putting them on. I walked in to the kitchen. My dad was looking at the newspaper and drinking coffee like every morning. I sit down taking a bite if my creamy buttered pancakes smiling. My dad spoke still looking at his newspaper.

"Morning Sport did you sleep well?" He said with is deep manly voice and sipping his coffee.

"Morning dad! Yeah I slept well thanks for asking" I said taking another bite of my pancakes. I look down at my watch and jumped up. But I yelled out this. "Damn I will be late!" Then I hear my mom say to me.

"Nathan Jones Gram watch your mouth!" she said at me with a smirk on her face. I got my stuff from my mom and walked out the house. I got in my car still a little hungry. When I pulled in to the school my heart sank. I could feel the pain and it hurt. I get in my spot and turn my car off. A little after I got out of my car my best friend pulls up waving. His name is Weston Landon Banks. He has Black short hair with Brown eyes and a pale face with freckles. I call him Landon sometimes so it is easier to even get his own name. We both walk in the school doors a kid comes and tries to punch me. But his arm went right through me and he backed up freaked out. Weston Starred at me amazed wondering what he just saw. The kid spoke with a mean tone.

"What the hell was that? You are a freak show stay away from me" the kid said backing away. Then kid ran away from Weston and I. I can see Weston starring dead at me like I was a freak. I can feel his eyes locked on mine then spoke.

"How in the world did you do that Nathan?" he said spooked out.

"I have no clue how I did that" I said walking to my locker. When I got to my locker I heard Weston's steps come up to me.

"Hey bro you okay" he said touching my shoulder. I turn around tears running down my face.

"No I'm a freak show!" I said falling to my knees crying. He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke

"You are a cool guy who can do that you have a gift" he said. I pushed his hand away angrily.

"You are so dumb I'm not normal Landon" I said angrily getting up and walking out the school doors. I get home crying walking in and my mom comes in the doorway of the kitchen. She looked at me like she knew something happen. She walks up and hugs me then spoke calmly.

"Nathan there is something I mean to tell you" she said holding me tighter.

"What is it mom" I said looking up at her.

"You were almost killed when you were seven" she said. I just let her go through me and I spoke like a never did before. I screamed at her but at first I was calm about it here is how it went.

"What do you mean almost killed?" I said confused.

"It is a long time ago when you were seven remember that day" she said closing my eyes.

November 5, 2006 California Holly Wood

I was with my best friend Weston. I was seven at the time and upstairs looking at two guys talking to my parents about me, then they pushed my parents aside and came after me. My mom screaming my name and I'm screaming for her. I was hit in the head and passed out. When I woke up, I was in a very white room scared. What I felt was pain, suffering and shots I can't stand. The last thing I remember was waking up in my own room like it was a dream.

"Nathan?" my mom said.

"What?" I said coming back for my flashback.

"Your dad refused to let them but they just took you from us. We did not know what they did to you they said they were going to kill you." She said trying to hug me.

"You did not stop them why mom?" I said angrily.

"We did sweetie, we did as hard as we could. Then you were gone I'm sorry" she said trying to hug me again.

"No! You let them. I hate you!" I said angrily slamming the front door. I pulled in to my school and into my parking spot and Weston was leaning on his car. I turn my car off and got out. He came up and spoke wondering why I was mad.

"Dude you look pissed Nathan" he said as I close my fist tightly.

"Oh I'm very pissed" I said punching my window cracking it. There was blood on my knuckles. But I did not care.

"Dude what happen to you" he said.

"Do you remember when we were kids there were two men taking me" I said.

"Yes every bit that was the scariest thing of my life. Oh there is something I never showed you" he said.

"What is it Landon?" I said looking up.

"Take my hand and I will show you" he said. It was weird I can tell you that. He closed his eyes then opened him. He looked at me as I spoke.

"What did you do?" I said confused.

"Look around and you will see" he said with a smile. I look around all I saw was nothing was moving it was all frozen I look back at Weston smiling still.

"What did you do?" I said again.

"I froze time. You did not give me time to tell you I was born with his gift" he said.

"Mine was not a gift it was given to me by someone not God" I said.

"You sure that God did not give it to you" he said.

"I do not think so. My parents would till me he did or not but they kept it from me all these years. But I guess I can let this thing go and hang with my best time stopper, I mean friend!" I said laughing. We both walk in it was second block I was gone for 45 minutes from school but they let it slide just this once sense it was the first day of school. The day felt terrible and all I would think about was what is said to my mom. "I hate you" said over and over in my head. Then when I got to lunch I told my mom I was sorry in text then started to eat. She did the right thing not telling me what happen when I was a kid.

Chapter 2

After school was over I went to my locker and got my things meeting up with my friends Wolf and Rick. When we got to my car they asked me crazy things they always want to know.

"Hey you going to the game tonight?" asked Rick smoking a cigarette.

"I plan on going, I guess I will see you there" I said getting in my car.

"Hey what is the hurry shrink" said Wolf stopping my door from closing.

"Sorry I got to get home so I can do homework. Now get off my car Wolf. See you guys at the game" I said pushing his hand off.

"Alright cool down bro" said Wolf. I shut the door and drove off. I pull in to a school called Calvary Christian School. I park my car and waited for the school to get out. When people started to coming out the last person I saw was the most Amazing hot chick. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She had a cheerleading uniform on. She is my Girlfriend. Her name is Kristy Baker. She has green eyes and brown long hair down to her shoulders. I waved at her as she looked in my direction. She sees me then starts running in to my open arms happy and surprised.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she said then kissed me.

"Here to see you, wow look at you!" I said.

"I know I am a cheerleader! Can you believe there is a basketball game on the first day of school?" she said hugging me with her head on my chest.

"I Know my friends asked me if I was going tonight" I said

"You mean Rick and Wolf?" she said looking up at me.

"Yep" I said.

"Nathan!" she said

"What?" I said

"Those guys are bad luck! And they smoke cigarettes all the time. Ewe! I can smell it in your car!" she said

"I'm sorry they tried to stop me for leaving" I said

"Let me guess you told them you had to go home" she said.

"That is right Kristy" I said.

"What did you Do to you hand? Nathan I looks bad" she said.

"I hit my window and cracking the window" I said

"That was a dumb thing to do Nathan, You better have a good reason to" she said

"Kristy come you are late" said a girl.

"Okay Sammy be right there. See you tonight I will be cheering at your school! Love you " she said " You will have to tell why later." She kissed me and running off with her friend. I get in my car and pull out. I hear my phone ring.

"Hello Nathan here!" I said

"Hey want to hang out?" Said Weston.

"Sure still 5:30 I have to pick my cousin up from school. My ant just text me to" I said.

"Okay meet me at Still Auto Parts" he said.

"Alright man" I said closing my phone. I pulled on the road and drove to the place. I pull in next to Weston's car. He was on his new Smartphone. I turned off my car he looked up and then got in to my car.

"Hey Check this new phone out" he said.

"Nice bro a smartphone good pick" I said rolling my eyes. To tell you the truth I hate when people are always saying how cool a smartphone. They are like computers, but a phone that can go anywhere and it is so dumb. When Weston showed me I was just so angry how dumb he is to get that thing in the first place. I did not tell him because he was my best friend so I was happy for him. We talked over the time I was needing to get my cousin Gralen from the middle school.

"Oh gosh I'm dead" I said starting my car

"Nathan is that lipstick on your lips" Weston said.

"WHAT? NO!" I said annoyed wiping my mouth off

"You joking me? You broke the bro code rule dude!" he said

"So what I could care less if I did or not" I said about to punch him.

"Rick and Wolf are going to kill you!" he said pointing at me

"I will see you tonight I got to go, now get out Landon" I said.

"Fine see you tonight rule breaker" he said

"Not in the mood" I said.

"Oh it is fine man, I'm not going to be there when Wolf is going to beat your butt" he said shutting the door. I just drove off to get Gralen. He called me as I'm driving

"Hello Gray!" I said.

"Where are you Nathan? My mom said you were coming to get me like 30 minutes ago" Gralen said.

"Sorry lost track of time on my way buddy" I said hanging up. When I got to the school kids were beating him up they looked like 8th graders. I get out and yell at them

"Hey you guy scram now!" I said angrily closing my fist. The kids looked at me and ran way. My poor cousin was bruised. I went up to him picked him up and took him to my car.

"What Happen Gray?" you are bloody and a mess" I said.

"I was getting beat up for things I can't control" Gralen said.

"Well you are with me now and I will not let them hurt you" I said with a smile starting the car. "Oh seatbelt!"

"Got it thanks Nathan" he said strapping his seat belt. When we got to the high school Gralen just shrank down in his seat like he sees someone.

"Hey you okay Bud?" I asked.

"No it is them from school?"

"The kids that were beating you?" I said.

"Yes them" he said getting down lower. The thing is that I did not know what is going on with those kids. They did mean things to my poor cousin who is only twelve. I got out standing right in front of the older looking kid about fifteen years old.

"Hey you are Brave right?"

"Yeah! Why?" the kid said.

"If you have a problem with my cousin you will have to deal with me" I said very angry.

"You are Dead Gralen Freak you ratted me out" the kid said

"Shut up! Brave I'm a kid!" said Gralen. The kid tried to hurt him but was stopped by a girl.

"Brave Frank Donny!" said the girl. I knew it was Kristy. But how does she know the kid.

"What the Heck you ugly" said Brave.

"You have no right to hurt that 7th grader he is shorter then you, and you went too far this time" Kristy said.

"Thanks Kristy for the help" I said taking a kiss from her and walking with Gralen inside the school to get cleaned up in the bathroom. Then Gralen and I got to our seats and waited for the game to start. It is weird that a game is the first day of school guess the team starts try outs before the school even starts. Gralen laid on my shoulder slowly falling asleep. When halftime came Kristy came up at a bad time.

"Hey Nathan!" she said

"Hi Kristy"

"Do you want anything for you guys?" she asked.

"Two Pepsi's, Here is some money" I said.

"No! it is on me Nathan" she said smiling. "See you in a bit Nathan" She kissed me and went to get the drinks that is when my friends came up.

"Who was that?" Wolf said with is fist up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who kissed you?" Rick said as Wolf got closer to my face to punch me.

"What was his girlfriend from Calvary!" Said Weston.

"What the heck Weston" I said angrily.

"Man you are one rule breaker" Wolf said punching me in the face.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"That is for breaking the rule number 5. Do not date anyone outside Campbell county" Wolf said.

"Guys she goes to my church and known her for like 10 years back off" I said.

"I don't care you broke the code man and you had to pay for that" said Wolf. Then Kristy came up saw Wolf and Rick then saw my black eye. She pushed Wolf and screamed at him angrily.

"How dare you do that to my boyfriend Wolf!" Kristy said.

"No trouble here" said Wolf backing away then left with Rick.

"Thanks Kristy" I said.

"I told you they are bad luck" she said.  
"Sorry about that Kristy" I said.  
"Let me get you cleaned up Nathan" she said. We both walked to the nurse's office and she cleaned me up. I was very happy to have her as my girlfriend. We both walked out to the nurse's office. The game has started but Kristy did not care. After the game I walked out with my cousin. Kristy comes running up Calling my name. She was taking my hand walking with me to my car I looked at her.

"Do you want to come get ice cream with Gralen and I?" I asked.

"Sure I will love to, can you also take me back to Calvary to get my car" Kristy said smiling.

"Sure can come on Kristy" I said taking her hand. We all got in the car driving to get ice cream. I pulled in the Ice cream place . I got out and got our order. And we all sat down. After that I take Gralen to my house. I drove Kristy to Calvary. We walked to her car when we got there. I hugged her and kissed her good bye she looked at me and we starting talking.

"Tell me why you Hit you window Nathan?" she said

"I was mad at myself Kristy!" I said.

"Nathan that was dumb to do that to you hurt yourself" she said.

"I know" I said as she touch my hand and it went through her hand.

"That was a little scary" she said.

"Sorry I do that sometimes" I said blushing.

"How do you do whatever that was?" she said.

"You mean my power?" I said.

"Yes!"

"Well I do not really know how I do I just do" I said. "I better get going see you later and thanks for the help with Rick and Wolf."

"oh okay" she said. "You are welcome." I got in my car and she did the same we both went our ways home. When I got on my Street I saw smoke. I drove to my house it was on fire. I stooped my car and got out Screaming to my mom and my cousin.

"Mom, Gralen!" I said at the front door. I tried to get in but the door was too hot I used my power and went through the walls and was in the hall way. I could feel the heat and can see only smoke. I ran up the stairs Gralen was laying on the ground and my mom was tied up. I got both and got out save. I called for help. While after I starting crying on my front drive. I hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Nathan! Your house is on the news! you okay?" Kristy said.

"No Gralen is badly hurt Kristy I'm really Scared" I said worried.

"I'm on my way!" she said. The call ended. I stood there watching my house burn. Why me and why did this happen what is happening? I ask myself. That night was very hard for me. I moved the next day and did not go to school for a while to get things straight.

Chapter 3

It has been a month the house is being rebuilt. I miss my best friend and my house I grew up in. After the fire everything charged a man still hunting me down. I feel like I'm being watched everywhere I go all the time. I do not see Kristy much anymore. I have a Part time job at Smash Burger. I was in a car wreck two weeks ago. I do not remember what happen and how I crashed. I was on my computer looking at a new phone to buy. I started to like the Smart phone stuff. It will not hurt to try it. I picked my phone up.

"Hello Kristy!" I said.

"Hi Nathan" she said. "Want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure I will love to" I said.

"Nathan Weston is here!" my mom said.

"On the phone mom send him in" I said. "How does eight clock?"

"Alright" my mom said.

"okay Nathan bye" Kristy said. "love you!". I looked at my computer still looking. Weston comes in.

"Hey man you doing okay" Weston said.

"What do you think Landon, I lost everything" I said turning around.

"Wow what happen to your face Nathan" he said Falling down.

"I was in a wreck two weeks ago" I said covering my face.

"Dude you do not look. the same do remember what happen" he said.

"I get I look different. No not really" I said turning around. Looking back at old Pictures. I sat there wondering what I will explain to Kristy about what happen to my face.

"When are you coming back to school Nathan?" Weston said.

"Huh Weston?" I said.

"When are you moving back to your old house and back to school?" Weston said.

"I'm coming back to school tomorrow" I said "not sure about when I'm going to move back to my old house". I looked at Weston missing him. I then looked at the clock it was 8pm I jumped up and ran out the door to go get Kristy. I drove to her house I felt so bad for being late. He looked at me and kisses me not mad just happy to see me. He saw the scar but did not seem to care and. We headed to the movie theater. When we got there is was packed. I saw Weston I waved him to join us.

"Hey you guys see this line?" Weston said.

"Yeah it is crazy what is the new movie" I said.

"Zombie Crazy World!" Weston said.

"Do you want to get food Nathan?" said Kristy taking my hand.

"Good idea" I said. "You want to come Landon?"

"Guess I could if it is okay with Kristy" Weston said.

"You can come if you want to Weston" Kristy said. We all walk to Gold star my favorite place to eat. We sat down Weston spoke worried

"Nathan I have a bad feeling about this" he said.

"About what Landon?" I said looking right at him.

"That you Were then only one in the world"

"Hey let's just eat the that will never happen" I said with a smile. We started to eat our dinner.

Chapter 4

It has been three hours and nobody to be seen. I got off the floor not remembering what happen. I looked outside still no one to be seen. I walk out and looked out and saw cars abandon with doors open. I got in my car seeing Kristy's phone on the ground I picked it up and drive home. I pulled in my house and saw my parents cars in the driveway. I saw the door open I started calling for my parents. As I walk in the house

"Mom, Dad?" I said. "You Guys home Hello?". They were no way to be found. I look down at my phone and saw a voice mail that just came from Kristy. I would say it was weird because I have her phone in my hand. So I played it and here is what it said.

"Nathan it is Kristy I ran out to your car You were hit and passed out by the time you get this I will be gone Please help me I know you will find a way I love you' the message ended. Then heard voices in my head they both sounded like Kristy and Weston. Am I the only one in the world? or am I hearing and seeing things?

"Nathan Help me please!" Kristy said.

"Nathan I'm trapped in time help me" Weston said.

"Guys stop I can hear you both I will try and help you" I said.

"Nathan I'm happy you can hear me!" Kristy said.

"Man where are you Nathan?" Weston asked.

"I'm I a world by myself!" I said. "Kristy where are you at?"

"No Nathan it is too dangerous!" Kristy said.

"Tell me please I can use my power to help you!" I said.

"330554 Sunny still Rd Ohio, Be careful Nathan" Kristy said. I got in my car and drove to the address. It was a creepy building that was very old I walked through the wall.

"What room?" I said.

"A300 the fourth floor" Kristy said. I got up to the fourth floor and was at the door but it was locked so I went through. Kristy was tied up looking at me. I went up and untied her and she hugged me. Then the alarm went off. There were footsteps coming down the hall. Kristy looked at me worried.

"Take my hand Kristy we will go through the wall together" I said. She took my hand and we were going through the walls they were going down. When we got out the Build fell to the ground. There was dust everywhere. Kristy got in my car and we got out of that creepy place and then stopped when she spoke I pulled in a gas station.

"Nathan I want to see my house! can we go there?" she said. We drove to her house when we got there. I stop the car and she ran out of the car. Her house was gone with only the foundation of it and the sidewalk. I got out and walked up she put her arms around me crying. I hear a voice.

"Nathan I'm your brother and I can help you!" the man said.

"That is impossible I'm the only child!" I said a little confused.

"Mom and Dad kept things away from you" the man said.

"What do you want from me? And did you do this?" I said closing my fist.

"Not me an evil doctor did all this" The man said.

"Why are you here? And who are you?"

"I'm Dan Gram a police officer" The man said.

"I know this is weird to have brother when you did not know about".

"There is a message from Dr. Little he says there is a way to get everything like it never happened"

"What is it Dan? Tell me!"

"Nathan you and your best friend need to make a promise to let Dr. Little give a power to your first born child."

"How? Weston is not in this world!"

"I am now what did I miss somehow I got here." Weston said.

"Weston will you promise to give you first born child to Dr. Little to give a power to the child?" Dan said.

"I do and will do anything to get out of this world" Weston said Shaking my hand. I was in my house after the hand shake. A little after my parents walk in. I ran up and hugged them.

"Nathan it is like you have not seen use for a long time" My mom said.

"I haven't Mom I was in a world and was at Kristy's house. Her house was gone too" I said.

"Did you hit your head son" my dad said.

"No it is true I saw my older brother Dan" I said.

"Nathan you sure you are okay" My mom said.

"Do I have an older brother?" I asked.

"You are the only child" my dad said.

"I can cancel the time with Kristy if you are not doing okay" my mom said.

I'm fine I was leaving now mom" I said. I walked out the door and drove to get Kristy. When she got it she spoke.

"We do not speak to anyone about this!" she said.

"I agree that was weird it was real" I said. We drove to the theater there was a huge line so Kristy, Weston, and I went to Mellow Pizza Palace. We sat down and ordered our food and drinks. When we all got home I see on the news Kristy's house and the reporter said Kristy went missing. I ran out the door and drove to Kristy's house and went to the side to not be seen. I walked through the wall and walked to the living room there was Kristy's phone cracked. There was a message not sent going to me here is what is said.

"Nathan I'm scared I hear glass breaking in the basement, and footsteps coming up the stairs I do not know what is happening He." I looked what the part where it says he and thinking was she trying to say help or something. I can't tell she is it is a man coming what is the mystery here that I have to find out. Do I have to Break a spell or something what is going on

Finished and edited book coming soon!


End file.
